Hitman host club
by Sio chan1
Summary: Dino's cousin Tamaki is being targeted, SO he calls in the Varia, but who is this new Cloud officer? And what connection does she have to the strange new 'best friend' host in the club. Love blossoms and wait, is that a love triangle? HikaruxOC FranxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hitman host club

Wolfy: Hello there people this is Princess of Wolves3!

Emily: Yo! What's up peeps this is Last-blue mage!

Wolfy/Emily: And we are working on this story together~

Wolfy: Sakura would be my Oc while Emily would be hers.

Emily: Yeah if you couldn't tell that last part then you are dumb.

Wolfy: *worryed look* Sempai! Y-you shouldn't say things like that too the readers.

Emily: Meh. It's ok to be tough on them sometimes, Kohai.

Wolfy:*sweat drop* so carefree... Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Emily: And remember that neither I nor Wolfy own Hitman Reborn or Ouran Host club. Do you really think we would be writing a fanfiction if we did -_-

Hitman Host Club

Chapter 1: The **what** Club?

Xanxus was not in a good mood.

But then again, when was the Varia leader ever in a good mood.

Though today he seemed to be in a particularly foul mood.

Mostly due to the small girl standing before him.

So this was the Cloud replacement...

He immediately hated her.

From her waist length snow white hair, to her pale skin.

But he _especially_ hated her orange eyes.

They reminded him of the piece of trash know as the Vongola Tenth.

Well, when he was in Hyper death mode or whatever those scum's wanted to call it.

"Sir?" asked a soft, bell like, voice. Or was it just the sound of one of the bells hanging from the white ribbon around her neck.

Well he couldn't care less.

"Scum." The scarred man let out ruffly, turning to look away from the small girl.

Said girl was taken aback at the response her new boss had given her. She had heard of his no-mercy attitude and such at her previous job, but she always assumed they were exaggerations.

Yeah, she was **way** wrong...

"_Ushishishi_, looks like a commoner has found a way into the castle." said a voice from behind the white haired girl.

The sound of ringing bells were heard as the small girl quickly whirled around to look at the owner of the voice.

Before her stood two boys.

The first was a blond boy with bangs covering his eyes, his expression was just a toothy grin and on his head sat a crooked tiara.

The other boy she immediately recognized. It was Fran, her old friend. Except that his mop of teal hair was covered in a ridiculous frog hat, but his emotionless teal eyes were the same. He even still had the marks she herself had drawn under his eyes as a prank.

'_I can't believe he actually got them tattooed onto his face! I thought he was joking when he said that!' _She mentally yelled.

The orange eyed girl stared at the boy and her friend.

She was about to greet them when the powerful voice of her new employer presented itself.

"Trash." He began after taking a sip of his drink. "This is the new Cloud officer." He finished before going back to drinking his alcohol.

…...

…...

…...

"_Ushishishi_, So your are the new member." The blond laughed. "I am Belphegor, but you may call me Prince." The boy, or Belphegor grinned.

'_Is he serious?_' she thought _'Isn't that the name of a singer or something..._' She mentally deadpanned.

Outwardly, though, she bowed politely.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said before she stood up once again. "I'm Sakura Monogatatori, I'm sure we'll get along great." she smiled.

The self proclaimed prince frowned at her introduction.

"Oi boss." He suddenly said. Said man turned to stare at him blankly. "Why does the prince have to work with these commoners?" He finished while gesturing to the bored looking teal haired boy and the shocked Sakura.

'_What the hell! Did I do something wrong!_' Sakura worried.

Xanxus stared at the blond blankly before deciding that he would just ignore him instead of hurling the glass in his hand at him.

He didn't feel like getting Squalo to get him another glass of tequila.

While Xanxus was having his mental debate Sakura continued to worry about whether she made a good first impression or not.

"Bel-sempai." whined a dull voice, snapping the white haired girl out of her mental worry party. "I don't think it's fair that you judge someone before getting to know them." Fran continued.

But it fell upon deaf ears, cuz the tiara wearing boy sure as heck didn't seem to care.

"_Ushishishi_, a commoner defending a commoner." Belphegor laughed.

Sakura couldn't help but be hurt by the blonds obvious dislike for her.

So she couldn't help it when her body suddenly bowed down without her consent.

"I PROMISE NOT TO BE A BURDEN!" she yelled, though she felt like kicking herself in the head for screaming. She really didn't mean too...

Belphigor and Fran stared at the bowing for of the new Cloud officer, Xanxus just chose to pretend the three nuisances weren't there.

…..

…..

…..

"H-honest." She finished, managing not to shout like a maniac.

Orange eyes met blond bang covered eyes and bored teal eyes.

…...

…...

…...

"Na, Sakura-chan, you're the same as ever. Always worring about fist impressions." Fran suddenly drawled out getting said girls attention.

Sakura smiled.

"And you haven't changed either Fran-kun. Still as emotionless as ever, and you even got those tattoos." She answered. Said boy looked at the girl indifferent.

"You did say I should get them." Fran said referring to the excuse she had used when their master had gotten upset with her.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious." She deadpanned. Fran just continued to stair.

"Why wouldn't you take it serious?" Fran asked, well... more like said.

"Fran-kun...who could take you serious when you are so dull all the time..." Sakura stated as a sweat drop rolled down her cheeck.

Belphegor frowned at the casual exchange between the two officers.

"Froggy, you know the commoner?" He asked, staring at the tattooed boys face from under his golden locks.

Fran just stared indifferently at the price, leaving the white haired girl to answer his question.

"Yes Belphegor-sama , Fran and I studied under the same master." She explained, smiling the whole time at the found memories she had.

"Don't be so polite Sakura-chan, call him Bel." Fran said.

But that just caused three pairs of knives to be thrown at the back of his head.

"Don't be so improper peasant, _Shishishi_" Bel grinned as Sakura staired in horror.

"F-Fran! Are you-" The orange eyed girl started only for the stabbed boy to raise his hand tp signal her to stop.

"Bel-sempai..." Fran droned. "That hurts." he finished as he began to pull the sets of knives imbedded into his hat out, only to bend them in half and drop them carelessly on the floor.

"Oi! Stop breaking my knives!" The self proclaimed prince demanded.

Though Fran chose to ignore him.

"Sakura-chan, How unlucky of you." The teal haired boy stated making said girl laook at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"_Ushishishi_, You have a mission on your first day." Bel answered with his usual grin.

'_WHAT! A mission! Already! I haven't even unpacked yet!_' Sakura mentally shouted.

Outwardly she sighed as she began to fiddle with the straps of the rucksack on her back as her eyes drifted down to the small bag that laid by her feet.

Between those two bags where all her posessions.

"So what is the mission, Bel-sempai." Sakura asked.

Said boy frowned. He expected her to explode or complain, or anything that would give him the excuse to abuse her.

But this just proved that she was different.

So that meant she would be more fun.

"_Shishishishi_, The head of the Cavallone family asked us to go help his idiot cousin in Japan." the tiara wearing boy explained with a grin that never seemed to faulter.

Skaura sighed.

'_How annoying..._'

"Well let's go then."" She said as she bent over to pick up the bag by her feet. "I'm ready to go, how about you guys?" she asked.

Bel raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Aren't you going to need more than that?" He asked, not because he cared or anything. No, he was just curious.

"Bel-Sempai, I think that's all she has." Fran said dully.

Sakura nodded sheepishly at the statement.

"H-he's right." she stuttered out as her free hand rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "This is all I own, sorry to disappoint." She answered before quickly making her way out of the room.

"I'll wait by the main doors." was the last thing she said as she made her way down the corridors.

The two boys stayed in their place till all audible noise coming from the girl disappeared.

…..

…..

…..

"I'm going to go get my suitcase." Fran deadpanned a little louder than normal.

Bel shook his head before making his way out of the room, leaving the quiet Xanxus alone.

Finally, he would get some peace from the trash he was forced to rule.

SsSsS

Not much happened on the plane ride over to Japan.

Other than the fact that Sakura sat by the window and immediately fell asleep, only to be woken up by a rude Bel. Then after a quick apology for falling asleep the three mafioso's quickly made their way to the five star hotel they would be staying at.

Although, Sakura would have preferred staying somewhere more 'normal', but she didn't argue when she was handed a key to her room.

No.

She immediately went to her room and fell asleep due to jet-lag.

The excitement didn't start until the next morning as the white haired girl was, once again, woken up rudely by Bel as Fran stood in the corner looking indifferent.

How was it that they managed to get in her room?

Quite frankly, she really didn't want to know.

"Here, peasant." Bel grinned as he threw three packages at the drowsy girl.

Sakura barley managed to catch the flimsy packages due to how drowsy she was.

"What is this?" The sleepy girl groaned.

Bel just let out a typical '_Ushishishi_' leaving Fran to answer.

"They are uniforms, Sakura-chan." the teal eyed boy deadpannedas he halfassedly held his three packages.

Said girl ran a hand through her tangled white locks trying to comprehend why they would need uniforms.

"Why do we need uniforms?" She asked genuinely confused.

"_Ushishishi_, baka." Bel laughed in delight. Sakura glared at the boy.

He was _REALLY _trying her patience.

"Sakura-chan, don't you know? We are going undercover in a school called Ouran academy" Fran explained dully.

Sakura's whit eyebrows twitched slighty.

'_No of course I wouldn't know, nobody bothered to tell me the details'_ She mentally growled as she remembered how Bel would refuse to answer any of her questions.

Then realization came over the orange eyed girl.

"Wait. Why are we going undercover in a _school_?" She asked in shock.

The blond just continued to grin.

"_Shishishi_, The prince won't tell." Bel answered enjoying the girls suffering.

Sakura sighed and decided not to murder the boy.

'_You would think he would be more catious considering I'm a __Cloud__ officer.._' She groaned mentally as she proceeded to open up her uniform package.

The fist thing she saw was yellow.

And not a pretty, Sun officer yellow.

No.

It was a pale, puffy, gross, yellow.

"What the crap?" Sakura growled, for the first time getting angry in front of the Bel, as she stared at the yellow dress known as her uniform.

It wasn't so much that it was the dress part that bothered her.

No, she wore dresses and skirts all the time.

But this, This _dress_, was just horrible.

"That's your uniform Sakura-chan." The blond grinned with malice.

"Hell. No." the orange eyed girl growled as she stood up, throwing the three uniform packages aside, and stomped over to the bored looking Fran. "You can just go fuck yourself, cuz I'm not wearing that _monstrosity_." she stated as she snatched one of Fran's uniform packs and made her way into the bath room to change.

Sakura tried to ignore the jabs that Belghegor made as she leaned against the door of the bathroom.

"I told you she wouldn't like it Bel-sempai." she heard the droning Fran say.

"_Ushishihsi_, Then it seems the peasant will have to be a boy." Bel said jokingly.

'_A boy?_" Sakura thought as she slowly stood up and made her way to the mirror. '_I think I could pull that off_' she thought as a smirk appeared on her pale skinned face.

Sakura then proceeded to take a quick shower.

When she was done the girl wrapped a towel tightly around her body as she began to search through the bathroom cabinets.

"It's gotta be here some- Ah Ha!" She squealed in discovery as she latched onto the first-aid kit that she found.

The orange eyed girl wasted no time as she brought out the medical tape and proceeded to bind her chest. It hurt, of course, but she would get use to it.

After that was done she proceeded to get dressed.

"Yeah, I definitely rather be a boy then wear that gross dress." Sakura smiled as she looked in the mirror. She obviously wouldn't be able to wear her white ribbon with the bells attached, but she would live. "No. What to do with my hair." she hummed.

She stared at he face in the mirror. Her heart shaped face would be hard to make look feminine it was lucky that her eyes were semi-sharp. They reminded her a lot Tsuna when in Hyper will mode, both the shape and the color.

"Ah! I know." She suddenly said as she proceeded to put her long white locks in a boyish samurai styled ponytail. "Perfect~!" she cheered.

"_Ushishihsi_" was all she heard.

This caused the orange eyed girls happiness to deflate.

He was back...

With a sigh she opened the door to see Bel and Fran dressed in a similar outfit.

Bel still had his tiara on and his tie was loosely tied.

Fran had taken off that ridiculous hat and had his tie loose, but not as loose as Bel's, and the top button was undone.

Sakura on the other had her uniform on correctly, except for the slightly loose tie.

Seriously, those tie things could choke a man.

"Seems like the peasant can be a boy." Bel teased.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as she quickly crossed the rooms to get to the fridge.

The fridge didn't have much in it, just some snack food a drinks she had brought along.

But it also contained the one thing that would calm the girl down.

A nice cold bottle of beer.

Now Sakura wasn't an alcoholic.

But she did have a drink once in a while to calm her nerves, even if she was underage...

She quickly opened one bottle and placed a second one in her blazer pocket.

"Alright, we can go." She said taking a sip from her beer.

Bel let out a typical '_Ushishishishi_.' as Fran just stared indifferently, he was use to Sakura taking a relaxing drink.

sSsSs

"Bel! Can you stop whining! Just pretend you had an early growth spurt, I don't think anyone is going to really care!" Sakura shouted.

And who could blame her, during the whole cab ride over to the school Bel would not stop complaining about the mission.

It was so bad that she literally chugged her bottle of beer, and was tempted to drain the second bottle.

But she thought it would be better to save it for another time.

You never know when you'll need it.

Plus she had to be careful, she was already on a slight buzz from the first bottle. She didn't want to come into the school trashed on her first day...

"Hey there, I see you are as lively as ever." Said a chuckling voice.

The three Varia officers turned to see the blond Cavallone boss, or Dino, In a similar uniform that the three hitmen wore.

But as expected from Dino, he wore no tie and his two top buttons where undone.

"Oh, You must be Dino." Sakura began as she bowed low. "I'm Sakura Monogatatori, I heard a lot from you from Tsuna." she continued politley, finally sobering up a bit.

"All good I hope, and did you say your name was 'Sakura'?" Dino asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm really a girl but I refused to wear that idiotic dress." Sakura explained as she stood up.

"Ah, so you're the girl Tsuna told me about." Dino grinned. "But I think you should come up with a different name if you want to fool everyone." The blond suggested.

Sakura thought for a minute.

"Yuki. I'll be Yuki Monogatatori." Sakura, or now Yuki, stated tilting her head slighty. The older boy smiled as he placed a hand on her head.

"Yeah I think that will do for now." He said as he ruffled her boyishly styled hair. Sakura huffed loudly befor turning towards the nearest car window to fix her hair.

"Dino-san, what are you doing here anyways?" Fran stated dully. Dino smiled nervously.

"Well Tamaki is my cousin, so I felt like I should be helping too." Dino admitted.

"_Shishishi_, So who is the peasant that we will be protecting." Bel grinned.

This got the white haired girls attention.

"Protecting? Is that what we are doing?" Sakura asked making the dark eyed man stair at her in confusion.

"Yeah, an enemy family is targeting Tamaki Suoh because he's my cousin. Didn't you know?" Dino asked causing the orange eyed girl to glare at a certain grinning blond.

"I would have, if a certain idiot prince would have told me when I asked." Sakura growled in annoyance, seems like the beer did it's job.

"_Ushishishi_, you better watch what you say peasant." Bel grinned as he pulled out several pairs of knives.

Sakura glared harshly at the boy.

"O-oi! Bel you can't throw those on campus!" Dino stuttered. "This school is full of innocent rich people." the Chiavarone Decimo tried to reason.

"Oh so that means they'll be snobby assholes, you'll fit right in Bel." Sakura smirked. Yeah, it seems the beer did it's job too well.

"_Shishishi_, you asked for it peasant." Bell grinned as he threw a pair of knives at the girl.

Sakura dodged with ease, but it caused the empty beer bottle to fall out of her pocket and roll towards the blond bronco.

Dino slowly bent down to pick up the bottle.

'_This is beer. So that's why she's not as shy as Tsuna said she was._' The blond thought.

"Wait, aren't you underage?" Dino suddenly said, effectively stopping the knives dodging game going on between the Storm officer and the new Cloud officer.

Sakura stared at the older man immediately recognizing the look he was giving her.

"Underage or not, that little bottle was the only thing keeping me calm enough so I wouldn't kill myself." Sakura deadpanned with a small glare.

Dino sighed as he finally realized why she was a Cloud officer.

She could act just like Hibari sometimes...

"Alright, lets go then." Dino said as he made his way towards the school.

The three Varia members quickly followed.

SsSsS

"Alright, this is the place." Dino stated as the three hitman stood in front of a room labeled as the 'third music room'.

Sakura was starting to get nervous.

The Suoh's where a powerful family.

Even a 'commoner' like herself new this.

'_I need to relax_' the girl-in-disguise thought as she shakily reached into her pocket to get her other bottle of the nerve calming liquid known as beer.

But her hand was stopped.

Sakura turned to see Dino's hand on her wrist, effectively stopping her.

"No." he said as he pulled her hand away from her pocket before reaching in to grab the bottle.

"But Dino-sama, that's the only thing keeping me calm and...not girly!" Sakura argued. Dino just patted her head.

"You'll do fine Sakura-chan, or well... Yuki-kun." He said with a smile as he gave the bottle to one of his men to dispose of.

Sakura sighed, but didn't argue as she slowly opened the double doors.

As soon as the door opened the four hitmen were blinded by an onslaught of rose petals.

"_Welcome._" Chimed a group of voices.

The hitmen were all in a daze from what was in front of them.

And what was in front of them? You may ask.

Well in front of them sat seven handsome boys, well at least to Sakura they were handsome.

"Wait a minute" Said the voice of the light blond haired boy with violet eyes. "You're all guys..." He finished.

"Hey Tamaki, long time no see." Dino grinned as he waved slightly. The boy who spoke previously stood up in recognition.

"Dino? Is that you?" Tamamki said with glee. Dino simply nodded.

"Yep, you've grown a lot." the golden blond commented.

"Dino! I can't believe you are here!" Tamaki exclaimed as he walked closer to his cousin. That's when he spotted the Varia team. "Are these your friends, Dino?" Tamaki asked in delight.

"Yeah, you could say that." Said man answered. Tamaki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

But he didn't get a chance to say anything as Sakura introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Monogatatori" 'Yuki' introduced with a bow. "We are here to pro-" She was about to continue before a tattooed hand was clamped over her mouth.

"_Tamaki doesn't know about this mafia buisness, you can't say anything about it._" Dino quickly whispered.

Sakura 'oh'd' in recogniztion and nodded her head, while mentally kicking herself in the head.

She should have known that an innocent rich boy wouldn't know about the dark secret Dino hid from him.

'_DAMMIT! Such a rookie mistake!_' Sakura thought as she could hear Bel quietly laughing at her.

"Dino, you and your friends are wearing the Ouran uniform. Does that mean?" Tamaki started. Dino simply smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be attending school here for a while." he answered. Tamaki immediately jumped for joy.

"Oh I am so excited!" Tamaki shouted.

Dino smiled.

"Right well the two boys standing behind Yuki are Belphegor and Fran." Dino said gesturing to the two boys.

Bel grinned with a tipical '_Ushishishi_' While Fran gave a slow wave and a indifferent 'Yo.' as a response.

"A-and as you know I'm Y-yuki..." Sakura introduced as nervousness took over her. You couldn't really blame her, I'm sure any girl would be flustered in a room full handsome boy's.

The shy girl really wished that she had that beer...

"It's nice to meet you, I am Tamaki Suoh." said boy introduced charmingly. "Over there are all my friends, come now don't be rude, introduce yourselves." Tamaki said gesturing to his friends.

Immediately a small blond boy bounced over.

"I'm Hunny and this is my bunny Usa-chan!" The small boy, or Hunny, introduced as he shoved a pink plush bunny into Sakura's face.

Sakura stared down at the extremly adorable honey eyed boy.

"H-hi, it's nice to meet you." the white haired girl said sticking her hand out to shack his. Hunny stared at the hand before deciding he was going to hug the girl-in-disguise instead.

Sakura was in shock.

"H-Hunny!" She stuttered nervously.

"Mitskuni." Said a deep voice.

Sakura looked up only to pale at the size of the boy in front of her.

'_H-hes HUGE!_' She paniced.

The boy was REALLY tall with short black hair and sharp grey eyes.

"Ah, Yu-chan this is my cousin! His name is Takashi, say 'hi' Takashi." Hunny introduced cutely.

'Takashi' nodded in the girl direction before looking at the small boy.

"Mitskuni, you need to introduce your name properly." Takashi stated.

Hunny smiled.

"He's right~! My real name is Mitskuni Haninozuka while Takashi's real name is Takashi Morinozuka, 'Hunny' is just a nickname just like 'Mori' is Takashi's nickname." Hunny, or Mitskuni, explained.

Sakura stared at the two boys in confusion.

"So...what do I call you?" Sakura asked quietly.

Hunny just smiled.

"Just call us Hunny and Mori." The cute boy answered.

"Hunny-sempai, maybe you should get off of Yuki-san." said the voice of a short brown haired boy with matching brown eyes.

Tamaki immediately appeared next to the boy.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. He's out natural type." Tamaki said as he wrapped an arm around the boys shoulder.

The 'boy' sighed at the blonds actions.

Sakura stared at the boy before realization came over her face.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Haruhi-san, but are by chance a girl?" The white haired girl asked causing everyone in the room to freeze and look at her.

…..

…..

…..

"Wow, you figured it out. You must be really observant Yuki-san." Haruhi said carelessly.

"Yeah, I guess I am, don't worry we won't tell anyone." 'Yuki' said as the three other boys with her nodded.

The Host's calmed down and suddenly Sakura found herself caught in two pairs of arms.

"_Hi there Yuki._" chimmed a set of voices as a set of twins entered he orange gaze.

They were bothe gingers with cat like gold eyes.

"I'm Hikaru..." Said one.

"And I'm Koaru..." Said the other.

"_And we are the Hitachiin brothers_." They chimed once again.

'_They twitched, they are lying..._'

"Liars." Sakura growled as she narrowed her eyes at the two boys that were shocked.

But quickly those two shocked looks turned into sly smiles.

"_You ARE observant._" The twins chimmed.

"It's usually only Haruhi..." The one who was really Hikaru started.

"That can tell us apart." Finished the one who is now Koaru.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." Sakura smiled nervously. She couldn't really tell them apart. She just new they were lying.

The twins simply grinned as they ruffled the girls hair.

But suddenly the air turned cold.

It was a familiar sensation, one that was only brought by a certain Cloud guardian known as Kyoya Hibari.

"Hello _Yuki-san_, I am Kyoya Ootori." The black haired boy said with a cold smile. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little nervous around the boy.

Especially since he shared the same name as the Demon Prefect...

"I assume that since they are friends of your cousin they will temporarily be joining the club?" Kyoya said turning slightly to turn to the blond prince.

"_Club? What club._" The four hitman asked, well Bel just _'Ushishishi'd'._

Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose causing them to glint in the reflection of the light.

"Why, the Host Club of course." The demon like boy smirked.

"_H-Host Club!_" Dino and Sakura let out in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfy: Hello there people this is Princess of Wolves3!

Emily: Yo! What's up this is Last-blue mage!

Wolfy/Emily: And welcome to chapter 2~

Wolfy: Can't believe this is the next chapter already huh, sempai.

Emily: Yeah cant believe it either. *notices Wolfy giving her an extremly innocent look* What's with the cute look your giving me... wait a second who ate all the cookies!

Wolfy: *worryed look* sempai it certainly wasnt me *sweat drop*

Emily: YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES DIDNT YOU WOLFY

Wolfy: Kay maybe I had one... or two... okay maybe three okay i had all of them... im so sorry please forgive me.

Emily: *hits wolfy on head* Those were snacks for the reader don't eat them!

Wolfy: *puppy eyes*

Emily: *sigh* Okay calm down seriously we already said this we don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, why would we write fanfiction if we had all these awesome animes around us?

Wolfy: Ne sempai, that wasn't very nice *sniffle and starts to cry*

Emily: *pats head and gives lollipop* Hey no need to cry kouhai, and anyway your 13 shouldn't you be a bit more mature?

Wolfy: Hunny's 18...

Emily:...point taken...Anyways ON TO THE STORY! *heroic pose*

Wolf: Sempai... =_='

Hitman Host Club

Chapter 2: Woah, hold on a second!

'_Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!_'

The dark dirty brown haired student quickly ran up the grand staircases that lead to his destination.

"Crap! I am so late! Kyoya is gonna murder me!" He let out as he ran at top speed towards the third music room.

His name?

Ossie Toca, the 'best friend' type in the Host club.

The boy inwardly smiled at the memory

It seems like it was only yesterday that he was resistant about joining the Host club

But like always, Tamaki wouldn't stop pestering him.

At this he was thoroughly convinced that he would never even step _foot _into that abandoned music room.

But when the maroon eyed boy broke his leg because of an accident during P.E. Tamaki was right there too help him out.

Whether it was carrying books or walking him home, the blond never left him alone.

So after much thought Ossie joined the club, about 2 years later was when the 'natural type', or Haruhi Fujioka, joined the club.

'_Almost there!_' the pony tailed boy thought as he saw a familiar set of doors in his line of sight.

He didn't even hesitate to loudly he pushed the door.

"Hey hey hey! Hi, I'm here! Hello!" He shouted as he entered the room causing several pairs of eyes to towards him.

Ossie was breathless as he took a look around the room taking notice of the four new comers.

'_Wait a minute, who are these guys?_' The medium length haired boy asked as he stared at the new faces.

One was a semi-tall boy with a teal mop of hair with matching eyes with tattoos on his bored looking face.

The one next to him grinning like a madman had wavy soft blond hair that covered his eyes.

Then the last two were a tall golden blond with light brown eyes and a small white haired boy with familiar looking eyes.

_'Wait a minute..._'

"Ossie! You are just in time!" Proclaimed an excited Tamaki as he quickly walked towards the 'best friend' host and draped his arm around said boys shoulder. "I want to introduce you to our newest Hosts!" Tamaki continued.

At this the maroon eyed boy turned to the taller boy.

"New Hosts?" He asked.

"Yes! Exactly." The pale blond said twirling so that he was now in front of the the new group.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Ossie Toca! He's our 'Best Friend' host~" Tamkai announced.

At the sound of his name the current girl-in-disguise to gasp loudly.

"D-did he say that your name was Ossie Toca?" Sakura asked the taller boy.

Ossie stared at the white haired boy.

There was something familiar about him...

But he was sure he didn't know any white haired boys, so the only explanation was...

" M-monogatatori?" Ossie said in a testing manner.

Sakura was over joyed that the brother of her childhood friend remembered her, though... something seemed..._ off_... about him.

But the thought quickly fled from her head as happiness settled in.

"Y-yes! It's me, _YUKI_ Monogatatori." Skaura said stressing her name in hopes that the older boy would revile her secret.

Thankfully Ossie quickly got what the younger girl meant.

'_I don't know why Sakura is dressed like a boy, but whatever reason it must be good._' He figured.

"Yuki! I haven't seen you in ages!" Ossie proclaimed as he stretched his arms wide open. Sakura was confused at first by the gesture, but quickly recovered and ran to the older boy to give him a forceful hug.

"I know sempai! I haven't seen you since my family moved to Italy!" the white haired girl let out as the force of the hug sent them both spinning.

"Which reminds me, how are they?" The slightly tanned boy asked his practically adopted little sister.

At this, Sakura's smile dropped and Ossie stopped spinning her.

At the sight of the girl-in-disguises reaction he already knew.

'_I see... so they are gone._'

"Nee Yuki, don't look so down." Ossie said cheerily making said girl look at his grinning face. "Just because your parents and brother are always away doesn't mean they have abandoned you." He finished as he affectionately ruffled the younger girls hair.

Sakura smiled at the words the boy said.

"R-right." Sakura said wiping her eyes before anyone noticed. "Oh! how's Emily? And the rest of your family?" Sakura asked happily.

Ossie faltered.

"R-right...Emily..." He said as his bangs covered his eyes, leaving a confused Sakura.

"_I guess you don't know then._" chimed the familiar voices of the twins as the both suddenly appeared at the girls side.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned genuinely confused.

"A year before Ossie came to Ouran for middle school..." started Kaoru

"There was a big accident and both his dad and sister were lost.." finished Hikaru.

This caused the white haired girl to gasp.

_That's _what must have been strange about the brown haired boy.

'_Emily...you promised we would meet again..._' she thought remembering the day she left Japan.

Sensing the sudden tension in the room Tamaki decided he would step in.

"So! Yuki-kun how do you know Ossie?" the pale blond asked as successfully broke the tension in the room by having both said people suddenly look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Tamaki-sama, Ossie-kun is my childhood friend. We use to spend a lot of time together, I even knew him before his dad hit big in the video game industry." Sakura explained with a smile.

Ossie smiled at the fond memories of them playing together.

"Wow! So you knew Sie-chan before everyone else, huh Yu-chan?" Hunny chirped as he jumped onto the girls back.

"Y-yeah, I d-did...Hunny-sempai..." 'Yuki' sttutured.

"_You know you don't have to be so polite Yuki._" The twins chimed as they wrapped their arms around the smaller 'boys' shoulder causing the girl to become a little claustrophobic.

Ossie immediately recognized the 'help me' face that was present on the small girls face.

She would get that face a lot as a child and he would have to save her from the uncomfortable situation.

"Oi guys, leave Yuki alone. Can't you see he's feeling shy." Ossie pointed out as he strode over to the group of boys so he could save the girl-in-disguise.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as the older boy plucked her out of the three boys clutches.

"Now that you mention it..." Hikaru started as he stared at the orange eyed 'boy'.

"Yuki _is _really shy..." Kaoru finished.

"Told you." Ossie mumbled as he leaned a little closer to the girl-in-disguise.

Then suddenly, in a flurry of sparkles, a beer appeared in the brown haired boys hand.

"Here you go, drink up kid." he smiled as he placed the bottle in Sakura's unsuspecting hands.

Normally you would think that Ossie, like Dino, would be apposed to Sakura's underage drinking habits.

But, even when they were kids Sakura as been a nervous child. And on numerous occasions her parents would give her a small sip of their beverages to calm her down.

But it's not like Dino knew that...

"Hold on a minute!" Dino started as he made his way towards the girl so he could try to grab the brown bottle out of her small hands.

It was a shame that on the way towards the girl he mysteriously 'tripped' on a banana peel, giving Sakura enough time to down the bottle.

And as the liquid made it's way into the girls system, she visibly and mentally relaxed.

"Ah, thank you Ossie-kun." Sakura sighed as her voice got slightly more boyish. Said boy smiled.

"No problem, Yuki." the maroon eyed boy said as he ruffled the girls hair.

"Was that beer?" Haruhi suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the pair.

Ossie stared at the girl with a cheerfully oblivious face, that surprisingly reminded Sakura of a certain baseball obsessed swordsman.

"Now Haruhi, do you really think I would give beer to a minor?" Ossie smiled at the smaller girl.

Haruhi seemed like she was going to object the statement, but the sound of someone shouting cut her off.

"I got it!" shouted the voice of the 'Princely' type host.

Everyone stared at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuki!" he cheered as he pointed a finger at the girl-in-disguise.

Said girl stared at the boy blankly.

"You will be the 'Shy' type host!" Tamaki stated with pride before turning to his cousin. "Dino will be the 'Big Brother' type and Be- Hey where's Bel?" Tamaki started before he noticed that the third blond in the room was missing.

"Ah, sempai something about 'not wanting to be part of this commoners game'." Fran let out with a bored expression.

Tamaki almost went to his emo corner.

"Yeah, Bel is kind of a prick Tamaki-kun. Don't mind him." Sakura said bluntly making Ossie rethink his previous action of giving beer to a minor...

Tamaki swallowed his sadness as he moved on to the teal haired boy.

"Fran will be the 'Mysterious' type host." Tamaki finished.

The three newcomers gave their names a once over before deciding that they rather liked them.

And then the room became colder and the happiness was sucked out of the moment.

"Now that that's done, we can move on to what we all gathered her today to complete." The dementor type boy, Kyoya, said with a smirk as he pushed his glasses up.

"_Oh right..._" everyone chimed together.

"Here you are Ossie and Yuki, you can use the changing room first." Kyoya said as he handed each a costume.

Yeah, the reason there was no hosting going on at the moment was because the host were trying on new cosplay outfits for upcoming events.

"Wait... How did you know Yuki, Dino, and Fran's si-"

"You're a stalker aren't you." Yuki said bluntly cutting off her maroon eyed friend.

Everyone stared at the small white haired 'boy'.

He didn't just insult _KYOYA _…..did 'he'?

"What? How else would he have known our sizes." Sakura continued as the alcohol in her system made her a bit too relaxed.

…..

…..

…..

Ossie quickly grabbed the girl-in-disguise as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Lets go get changed." The older boy said dragging the semi-buzzed girl along with him.

EeEeE

"Ne...Ossie..." Sakura suddenly asked as they tried on there tenth costume.

Yeah, it seemed like Kyoya had a lot planned for the new hosting season.

"Yeah..." Said boy asked as he tied the tie around the girls neck.

…...

…...

"Do you miss her..." she whispered making the boys hands freeze.

Ossie's bangs once again covered his eyes as a silence filled the room.

…..

…..

…..

"Yeah...I do..." He answered as he continued to tie the girls tie again.

And before anything else could be said a tolling of a bell was heard.

"Ah, looks like that our cue to be getting home." Ossie smiled. As a knock was heard on the changing room door. "Come in." The brown haired boy said.

Tamaki entered the room with a cheery smile.

"Alrighty, You both did an awesome job." Tamaki said before taking in the scene before him.

Ossie kneeling in front of 'Yuki' helping the smaller 'boy' put on his school tie.

It was a scene that you would probably see Mori doing with Hunny, but never did the blond think he would see the 'Best Friend' host in that type of a scene.

"Oh you both look so cute!" Tamaki suddenly squealed as hearts seemed to escape his head.

Ossie sweat dropped at her brother like friend and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What was that, Blondie?" Sakura growled making her taller friend slap his hand over her mouth.

"Hehehe, Don't listen to him. He's just on a sugar rush." Ossie said with a nervous laugh as he quickly pulled the white haired girl out of the changing room. "Well see you later Tamaki!" The brown haired boy shouted as he grabbed both his and the girls bag.

"Ne ne Ossie, what are we gonna do now!" Sakura chirped as said boy handed her, her bag.

"Well that was the six-o-clock bell, so we should go home." Ossie answered making the smaller girl puff her cheeks out. Ossie laughed as he patted the girl on the head. "Sorry kid, but I have to get home." he stated.

Sakura sighed before smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." she said giving the boy a quick hug before running out the door to the waiting Dino and Fran.

Ossie smiled before slowly made his way out the door and out of school.

Normally someone as rich as him would have but ever since the accident his mother has never trusted someone driving them around.

So now he normally walked home from school or drove himself.

But he didn't mind walking, it helped him think.

So as he walked in the setting sun Ossie began to think of the days events.

'_I wonder what Sakura's doing here and with those weird boys no less.._' The boy thought before pushing the thought to the back of his mind his eyes glistening in the light .

_Do you miss her..._

He stopped.

Then he looked down at his slightly tanned hands.

Memories of childhood moments with the girl-in-disguise gave the lithe boy a nostalgic smile.

"It's been a while huh, Sakura..." The boy said to himself with a chuckle as he ran his hand through his dirty brown colored that caught the suns rays causing it to have strawberry blond tint.

'_But how am I suppose to tell you that __I'm__ Emily..._'

Ossie continued to walk to absorbed in his thoughts to notice a certain blonde prince that was scouting a bit far for snipers.

'_How interesting..._' Bel thought giving his signature laugh before going to catch up with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfy: Hello there people this is Princess of Wolves3!

Emily: Hey~! What's up home dogs this is Last-blue mage!

Wolfy/Emily: And we are working on this story together~

Wolfy: Hey Emily?

Emily: Yeah.

Wolfy: *mischievous look* What you doin'?

Emily: What do you think? I'm talking to you.

Wolfy: Kay, well then whats that behind you?

Emily: Que? *Turns around*

Wolfy: *smiles Hunny smile when she turns back around*

Emily: *glomps* Omg! Kouhai's sooo cute~!

Wolfy: Sempai can't breath... We don't own either Reborn or Host Club sorry *faints from lack of oxygen*

Emily: Crap... ummmmmmm...she'll be fine folks nothing to see here just keep on reading. Wake up dammit!

Wolfy: Is it breakfast already?

Chapter 3:  
>How to be a Host and Yaoi?<p>

Night had fallen when Bel returned from his scouting shift. Sakura had already gotten changed into a pair of camouflage pants and a black shirt under a hooded jacket. She had be nominated to take the night.

"Well then." she began after checking over her supplies. "I'll be going now." she said as she walked towards the same window Bel had used to enter.

The reason for that being so no one witnessed them leaving the hotel. Just in case things got nasty, which they most likely would knowing her luck.

It took Sakura about 10 minutes to get to the Suoh mansion. She would have normally gotten there faster, but she had to keep herself hidden and apparently everyone and their mothers decided to be out on the street.

Once there, she scouted the area for any enemy's.

There were none.

So with a sigh she sat on the largest tree trunk by the blond Princely Types window. Her her hand unconsciously began to fiddle with the white ribbon around her neck. It had been a gift from her parent before they...

'No! I have to stay focused!' she scolded mentally.

So with a sigh the white haired girl pulled the hood over her head and fell into a light sleep.

SsSsS

It was at about 5:30 am when Sakura heard the sound of rustling about 5 meters away from where she had stationed herself. The girl quickly crept over in the direction hoping that it was only an animal.

Unfortunately she was a sniper in mounting position.

Sakura cursed her luck before bursting into action. She grabbed the gun and pulled on it sharply, knocking the man off balance.

"Well well." she smirked. "An assassin? Well that's not good." she teased leaning down so that her face was inches from the assassins.

"We can't have you killing the Cavallone's cousin now can we?" it was like she was a different person when is a hitman.

The young girl grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up.

"Who sent you?" she hissed.

The man glared heatedly at the young girl holding him with such incredible strength. He could feel a sort of power coming from her. It was telling him that she may be young but she could kill him and it wouldn't be painless. He decided that this girl scared him.

But the thought of his boss angry scared him more.

"Like I'd tell you bitch." He spat making Sakura grin sadistically.

"I didn't want to kill you." she chortled. "But you left me no choice." she continued as he eyes changed into a crimson red.

Then man gasped. Her eyes were like pools of blood. They reflected years of suffering and loneliness in them. His body began to shake on it own and his instincts told him to run if he wanted to survive.

"W-wait!" he shouted as her grip on his shirt tightened. "I'll tell! I'll tell!" he stated.

Sakura chuckled loudly.

"Too late little boy~" she said as a purple aura seemed to envelop her body.

The mans neck was snapped and he was dead before he knew what happened.

Sakura dropped the limp body without a care. It may have been cruel but she had numbed herself over the years. It was like her consciousness receded into her mind leaving a hollow shell to take her place. She wasn't Sakura anymore, she was a demon with eyes of blood.

"Is someone out there?" shouted a familiar voice.

Sakuras eyes faded back into her normal orange and she panicked a bit.

She couldn't let Tamaki see her. Not like this. She had just made friends, she couldn't take it if they saw her. They saw her as a normal teenager, not the demon her harsh life had sculpted her into. They would fear her, hate her, like everyone else does.

'No! I won't be alone!' she growled to herself. She bent down and picked up the mangled boy.

The weight was immense, but she ignored her bodies objections to it and carried it away from the mansion to be properly disposed of.

sSsSs

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Fran droned from his seat in the limo.

Said girls tired orange eyes opened to acknowledge him.

"Did you run into trouble while you were at the phony prince's house?" he asked with no emotion.

Sakura frowned.

She never liked to talk about the times when she would lose control and become that...monster.

"I did..." she let out, her eyes now downcast. "I stopped them though, so there were no problem" she smiled looking at the teal haired boy.

Fran nodded and returned to looking out the window. They were almost at school which meant he would have to deal with the annoyance of school again.

As the three hitmen stepped out of the car and onto school property they immediately spotted the familiar blond haired boy, Dino, looking extremely annoyed.

"Dino-sempai, is something wrong?" Sakura asked with a bit more vigor.

The older boys eyes stared straight at hers.

"You've had beer." he pointed out, before letting out a sigh of frustration. "Never mind" he growled shaking his head.

"Let's hurry up and get too class before we are late." he stated pulling the girl-in-disguise towards the pink building, the other two boys following along at a leisure pace.

S. Host .Club. Open.S

Sakura now knew why Dino had been in such a grumpy mood this morning.

The theme for today's Host Club was Gijinka, meaning every host was sporting a pair of animal themed ears and tails. Too say the least Dino, Sakura, and Fran were not in the happiest mood.

"Yuki-kun, you look so adorable with those wolf ears on." one girl commented with a smiled.

'Yuki' touched the black ears on his head. Tamaki had assigned her the role of the 'lone wolf'.

"Thank you so much." she smiled. "And I was afraid that I looked ridiculous." the girl laughed making the guests giggle along with her.

"Say Yuki?" another guest asked. "Where do you get your contacts? They are simply beautiful" she stated.

Sakura let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies, but this is my natural eye color." she answered with a small smile, making the girls gasp.

"Really? They are!" one asked.

"That's amazing Yuki-kun, you are so lucky." another cooed.

"I wish I had such exotic eyes." the last girl said with a sigh.

The girl let out another chuckle causing the three girls to frown and stare at her.

"I'm sorry girls." she started while putting a stop to her laughing. "But you three look so pretty when you smile like that." she stated with a small smile and a blush.

The three girls blushed lightly at the comment. Sakura did a mental victory dance, she was glad that they didn't think that her line was cheap.

"T-thank you so much Yuki-kun." the girls thanked as the white haired girl smiled softly at them.

She suddenly felt a hand on her fake ears.

"Wow." the bold girl gasped. "These are so soft, it's almost like they are real." she giggled.

"Hey Yuki-kun?" the second girl asked getting said girls attention. "Since you are a wolf are you lonely without your pack?" the girl asked.

Sakura mentally deadpanned at the question. They did realize that these were just accessories, right? She was immediately proved wrong as the two other girl began to agree with the first girl. She just stared in disbelief.

"W-well..." she started clearing her head. "I-I'm not lonely because I have ladies like you to take care of me..." she answered giving them an innocent smile with a shy looking blush.

The girls gasped.

"SO CUTE~! EEEEEEEEE~!" they squealed.

The hitwoman began to freak out.

"L-ladies?" she asked out of worry. Unfortunately this made the girls fangirl over her more and faint.

She stared at the girls.

"L-ladies are you ok?" she asked truly worried about their well being.

"Wow Yuki-kun." Two voices chimed. Said girl looked up at the twins.

They were sporting matching cat ears and tails in a purple color.

"Your first day here-"

"And you managed to make three girls faint." Hikaru and Kaoru stated.

Soon the other hosts gathered around.

Tamaki with his gold colored dog accessories with a look of shock, Kyoya with his deathly black cat features with a frown, Hunny with his bunny features hanging of of Mori with mouse features, Ossie with his orange colored dog features and an amused smile next to a Haruhi with her brown bear accents, and finally Dino and Fran, Dino having sandy blond dog features and Fran with his teal colored cat features, Dino with a look of disbelief while Fran held his always blank expression.

"Wow Yuki." Dino said. "You...really did a number on them." the blond smiled nervously while Yuki gasped.

"I-I didn't mean too!" she shouted. "I'm sorry!"

The Twins chuckled.

"Don't sweat it Yuki." Hikaru said.

"The girls get like this all the time, it's normal here." Kaoru finished.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as Ossie patted the girl lightly on the back.

"It's happened to all of us Yuki, they'll be fine." he smiled. Kyoya walked up to the pair.

"It really isn't a problem Yuki." the boy smiled. "Nothing we can't fix." he said.

Ossie froze and slowly turned to the boy in fear. He was smiling, that was never good for anyone.

"What are you planning?" The dirty browned haired boy asked.

Kyoya smirked.

"Planning? I'm not planning anything." he said while writing in his note book. "But I do hope you know that you are responsible for the loss of profit today." the boy let out.

"And as a payment you will have to clean up the club room." He stated with his glasses reflecting light making the girl-in-disguise sweat nervously.

Ossie frowned.

That wasn't fair.

"That's not cool, Kyoya." he said. "You can't have him do that alone."

Kyoya chuckled.

"Who said I he was doing it alone." The dark boy chuckled evil. Everyone in the room shivered as the temperature in the room dropped. "You, Dino-san, and Fran-san will be helping him out."

The three boys frowned.

It was going to be a long day...

EeEeE

Ossie shivered for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. Everyone had gone home except for the 4 mentioned

For some reason the girl-in-disguise had been having the strangest feeling. Almost like she was being watched...all the time... It was rather unnerving.

Luckily she was broken out of her by a certain clumsy blond bumping into her.

"Ah!" he shouted jumping back a bit. "I-I'm so sorry Ossie." he apologized as the maroon eyed girl stared at him.

"Um, it's ok." she started. "I was kinda spaced out so I wasn't watching where I was going." she grinned only to shiver once more as the feeling of being watched came over her again.

Dino frowned.

"You ok there?" he asked placing a hand on the 'boys' shoulder.

She blushed out of embarrassment.

"Y-yeah." she said before clearing her throat. "I'm totally ok." she grinned once more before returning to her cleaning.

"Ne, Ossie-kun." droned the voice of Fran making said teen turn.

"What's up?" she asked looking at Fran and Sakura who where holding some chairs.

"Where should we take these extra chairs?" Sakura asked shaking a bit as she held the chair high as to not trip over it. Ossie chuckled.

"Don't worry Yuki I got it." she said going forward to grab the object from her friends hands. "You can stay here and help Dino clean." the dirty brown haired girl said.

Dino frowned at this arrangement.

"Wait, how about Fran and I take the chairs and you and Yuk-AH!"

Suddenly Ossie found herself on the floor between two masses of warmth. She winced as Dino's weight was pressed into her. The blond had tripped while walking over to the teens.

"Ow..." Fran let out. "Sempai's you are crushing me..." he said with no emotion.

Dino groaned, his face in the girls chest.

"I'm sorry you two." the boy said siting up. The girl-in-disguise followed suit and then Fran sat up.

"Are you three ok?" Sakura asked in worry.

They nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Dino said as Ossie nodded in agreement only to shiver. The feeling of being watched once more washing over her. She quickly stood.

"You two can take the chairs then." She said. "The closet is down the hall and to the left." she directed.

Dino and Fran nodded and picked up the chairs before walking out the doors.

The two girl quickly began to finish up the rest of the cleaning. They both wanted to get home so they could rest.

It was around that time that Sakura came across a black sketch book.

"Ah, Sempai I found something" Sakura said to the taller 'boy' dusting next to her.

"Hmm?" The girl hummed. "Well check if there's a name somewhere, maybe we can return it" Ossie answered not looking at her.

Sakura nodded and began to inspect the black book that reminded her a lot of a death note. Unfortunately the notebook seemed to have no name on the outside.

'well there has to be something on the inside' She thought and proceeded to open the book.

At first the girl didn't know what she was looking at. Then it sunk in as a bright blush came to her face.

"S-Sempai."

The girl-in-disguise did not turn as she answered.

"Yeah whats wrong?"

There was a slight pause which made the older girl frown.

"I...I think you need to see this..."

Answered the shy girl trying not to look at the page directly.

Emily frowned as she turned towards the girl. She slowly made her way over to the blushing girl.

"What is it Yuki?" She asked with an unsure tone.

'Yuki' didn't say a word as she silently handed the black book to the girl.

"O-open i-it..." she stuttured.

Emily raised an eyebrow, but none the less complied and looked. It was a picture of Her, Dino and Fran. Her back pushed against Dino's broad chest. She blushed.

In the picture Fran seemed to have his hands going under his shirt while Dino's was in her trousers.

...

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

She screamed causing Sakura to almost go deaf as she pulled out her bottle of beer from underneath her shirt. She downed it.

"I don't know about you but I really needed that" Sakura sighed.

Ossie was just too gobsmacked to say anything. As her maroon orbs spotted a small signature on the page.

"I-I'm gonna get Kyoya to check this out" The girl said before closing the book and putting it in her bag.

Dino and Fran entered the room.

"Ok, we finished" Dino smiled. "We should be able to-" he was cut off as a blushing Ossie pushed past him.

The two boys frowned.

"Did we make Ossie-sempai mad?" Fran drawled.

Sakura couldn't bear to look at the two with out blushing. The image in the book creeping back into her mind.

"L-lets just go..." Sakura said walking past the boys.

They frowned and shrugged, but none the less followed.


End file.
